


Gundham Tanaka's Perfect Plan

by brothy



Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, im actually proud of this guys pls like it, it was supposed to be mariage but its a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: Alternatively: How to Spend the Rest of Your Life With the Boy of Your Dreams.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769395
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Gundham Tanaka's Perfect Plan

“Kazuichi, have you fallen asleep yet?” Gundham’s words were quiet, as to not wake the boy in his arms if he had fallen asleep. Their bodies pressed together tightly. 

“Not yet, why?” Souda murmured. 

“I believe that an outing is long past due.” 

“Huh?” He questioned, too tired to translate his boyfriend's words.

“I would like to go out to dinner with you soon.” Gundham had carefully calculated a plan, it was simply a matter of convincing Souda to join him. 

Kazuichi hummed, “we always get food on Fridays.”

Gundham’s hand found its way into his partner's hair. He twirled his fingers through it slowly. “I wish for something with more grandeur. Perhaps we could go somewhere lavish next Friday.”

“Fancy dinner on Friday? Sure, whatever ya want, we can dress up n’ everything.” He answered drowsily, laughing slightly. 

“I would be greatly satisfied.” His plan was going exactly as he intended. Souda even added the idea to put on their best clothes, saving Gundham from having to persuade him. 

“If we’re going somewhere fancy, you’re paying.” 

“I would insist, my love.”   
  
Kazuichi yawned, “then it’s a date.” he was sluggish and Gundham knew it would be only mere moments before he fell asleep. 

“Perfect.” Tanaka intertwined their fingers together with his unoccupied hand. His request had gone ideally, everything he needed was ready. However, he was terrified. 

-

The box resting in the pocket of Gundham's slacks seemed to weigh him down as if it were a brick instead. He stared at himself in the mirror. He knew that he would struggle to hide his uneasiness throughout the night. Glancing at the clock, he realized their time to ready was running thin. “Souda, make haste. The reservation is in less than an hour.” He yelled to the boy in their adjacent bedroom.

“I’m tryin’. Can you come tie my tie babe?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yes, of course.” He walked into their bedroom, seeing Kazuichi with his shirt unbuttoned and tie thrown haphazardly around his neck. “You look dashing.” He smiled as he approached him.

“You too, but you might need a shirt to go out.” Souda laughed. His calloused hands wrapped around the bare torso of the taller. 

Gundham nodded, carefully fixing Kazuichi’s collar. “I will dress soon.” He answered and decided not to mention the shameful amount of time he spent rethinking his arrangements while Souda was in the shower; time he could have used to get ready. 

“Why did you wanna go out anyway?” 

He finished tying his partners vividly green tie. “Need I a reason? I wish to do something different, and I am honestly tired of pizza delivery.”

"Pizza delivery is _good_." Kazuichi responded, sticking his long tongue out towards the other man. "Your standards are just higher than mine." 

"Touche." Gundham smirked as he walked to the closet. He removed his shirt, which he had ironed meticulously for the event, putting it on and buttoning it. As he reached for his own tie, he noticed Kazuichi, kneeling at the other side of the closet, and removing a pair of shoes. "Are those the shoes you will be wearing tonight?"

"Yeah, don't 'cha like 'em?" He asked, a pair of abrasively green shoes in hand. Kazuichi beamed, "They match my tie!"

"That is certainly a unique choice, my dear." Gundham chuckled as he adjusted his shirt. 

The pair finished dressing, Gundham adding a vest and Kazuichi, a blazer. He was left with one final request. Before they headed out, on foot, Gundham turned to his boyfriend. "Would you like to get ice cream after dinner? Our usual spot is close to where I made our reservations. Perhaps we could go to the park, as normal?"

"The park where you took me on our first date, for sure babe. You know how much I love ice cream." He answered, seemingly pleased. 

All was set in motion. It was simply time for Gundham to go through with it. 

-

“The waitress said my shoes and tie were cool, she totally liked them! I knew that somebody would.” Kazuichi grinned and licked happily at his chocolate ice cream, coated in sprinkles. They were walking, free hands intertwined, through the twilit park. 

Gundham laughed, “You seem to be implying that I do not.”

“You insulted them at home, Gundy.” He joked. 

Tanaka scoffed in response, “I said they were unique, which was not an insult. I love your eccentric accessories.” 

“Well, thank you.” Kazuichi stood on his toes to place a quick kiss on his partner’s face. 

“You are very welcome.” Gundham noted the quick darkening of the sky as the sun set. He finished his dessert and knew his partner would soon follow suit. The persistent butterflies in his stomach began thrashing once again and he prerpared himself for what was to come. 

"Do you wanna sit down for a few minutes, then probably head home?" Souda asked, nodding to a bench just meters up the path.

"I can agree to that." He nodded. Kazuichi demolished the remains of his ice cream, as they walked. He threw a napkin in a nearby garbage can upon their arrival. 

They lowered onto the bench together, Kazuichi finding a comfortable place, snuggled under Gundham's arm. Silence fell over the pair. Curious fingers ran across Gundham's thigh, fingertips rubbing small circles. Kazuichi was typically one to busy his hands with something.

Gundham worried that his partner, pressed close to his chest, would hear his rapidly increasing heartbeat. He was about to ask a question that would change the course of his life, hopefully for the better. The thought terrified him, more than anything had before. The worst that could happen, would be Kazuichi denying him, it certainly wasn't welcoming for that to be a possibility. 

They sat for a few minutes longer, words still yet to be exchanged. The nervousness occupied Gundham's mind far too much for conversation. The common comfort from close contact with his boyfriend, was not present in the moment. just sweaty palms and shaky breaths. Souda sat undisturbed, regardless. Gundham wondered how he had stayed quiet for so long; it was atypical of him not to make any comments. 

The uncharacteristic behaviour was soon explained when he felt the smaller boy jerk upwards against his chest. 

"Hnhm. I guess I started to fall asleep there." Kazuichi attempted a short laugh, and moved so he could sit up straight. He planted a kiss on his partner's cheek, before asking, "do you think we could go home soon Gundy? I love being here with you, but I'd rather fall asleep in our bed together, not a park bench."

Tanaka forced himself to grin smugly in response, "of course we can." He answered, knowing that marked his time to begin. 

Kazuichi rose from the bench, stretching where he stood. After a final deep breath, Gundham lifted himself off the seat and reached his arm out to his partner, who had just turned away. “Before we leave, I have a gift for you.” He blurted. 

“A gift?” Kazuichi questioned, turning to look at the other with his eyebrows raised, “What for?”

Gundham didn’t answer, just shuffled in his pocket to retrieve the small box that had burnt a hole there throughout the night. Holding it concealed in one hand, he took his partner's hand with the other. “Kazuichi, I mean not to be cliche, but the years we have spent together have been my favourite of them all. My love spans wider than what is comprehensible to most. I am a man of many words, so let me make this brief.” He smiled smugly as he detached their hands to present the simple ring to Kazuichi. 

“I must know, will you marry me?”

Bright tears quickly welled in Souda’s eyes as he realized what was happening. Gundham felt the weight of the other boy press against him as he collapsed into him, his hands grabbing desperately at the back of Gundham’s jacket.

Gundham moved his arms that had been awkwardly sandwiched between them, stuffing the ring box back in his pocket, as he wrapped his arms around his partner. He interrupted the unintelligible sobs coming from beneath him, “There is no need to cry, my love.” 

“Of course I’m gonna cry!” Kazuichi sniffled as he lifted his head to meet the other’s eyes. “You just — you just asked me to marry you!” 

Gundham placed the shorter boy’s face in the strong grip of both hands. He ran his thumbs gently under Kazuichi’s eyes, wiping away his tears. “Yes, I did. And you still have yet to answer.”

“Of course I’ll fuckin' marry you, get down here." He said, still weak and sobby. He pulled on Gundham's collar, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Months of well suppressed anxiety flowed from Gundham's mind as they met. He relaxed his tensed muscles and held his lover tighter than ever before. They kissed, and he relaxed, knowing that he had won the only person worthy of spending his life with.

Tanaka disconnected their lips to speak, touching their foreheads together instead, "Lest I forget, you have not received your ring." He once again removed the ring from his pocket and presented it to Kazuichi. "I hope you are pleased with it."

The box displayed a wide silver band with a rectangular stone inset in the center. Kazuichi gushed, "How couldn't I be? I love it. I'll have to try not to lose it, between the shop and everywhere else."

He removed the ring from the box, finally and carefully sliding onto the other's finger. A long awaited task indeed. "I request that you keep it in your sights, at least until the wedding." 

"Wedding — the wedding!" He beamed, detaching their foreheads as he jumped back, ever so slightly. "We're getting married, Gundham! It didn't even sound real, until you said it." 

Gundham couldn't suppress the smile rising in his face from his partner's reaction, "I understand how you feel. It is quite foriegn."

“You — the guy who was Mr. Overlord, incapable of mortal emotions — you asked me to marry you! We’re gonna get married!” Kazuichi grinned. Gundham wondered if it was possible for a person to smile any wider. 

“We are.” 

“I can’t believe it. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kazuichi.” He replied, pulling him close for yet another kiss, entirely unable to believe it either.

**Author's Note:**

> [ here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want!
> 
> did you like it?
> 
> this is for day 7 of soudam week, i chose the wedding prompt and kinda messed with it. if you've been paying attention, i only participated in 4/7 days, but i had to prioritize quality over quantity. i procrastinated.
> 
> i think the proposal itself is cliche, but it doesn't even bother me because i am happy with this piece.
> 
> i really hope that you guys like it!! feedback means the world.


End file.
